GraveStone
by santa.clause.is.a.stalker
Summary: She just wanted to visit their graves. Why did he have to show up? He wasn't supposed to be there. Why must he ruin this for me? Why? One-shot. SasukexOC


"Where are you going," my mother's voice rang out. I gulped, I had hoped that she wouldn't have noticed that I was leaving. I whipped around to stare at my mother. Her soft pink hair hung down at her jaw line, swaying in the breeze. Her emerald green eyes stared at me curiosty. She had makeup on her pale skin, making me wonder if she was going on a date. She had a light pink dress draped over her body. Most people thought I would take after her, I didn't. I took after my father even though I never met him. I had blonde hair that reached my ankles. It was tied up in a high ponytail so that it now reached a few inches over my ankles. I had curlean blue eyes that were alight with excitement.

I was wearing my ninja clothes even though I wasn't going out on a mission. I had a white miniskirt that reached my mid thighs. Black skin tight pants hung down on my legs, reaching my ankles. A white tanktop was over my top and it was skin tight, but it stopped right beneath my 34B cup. A black shirt was beneath that, it stopped at my navel and wrists. Black ninja sandals adorned my feet, but there were white spots here and there. My Konoha headband was actually substituting my hair tie, it kept my hair up.

"Where are you going," she said in a sterner voice. "I'm just going to a friends place," I said in my musical voice. "Which friend?" "Yaminari Sanjo." "Will there be boys there?" I stared at her in curiosty. _Why would she ask that?_ "Hana. Answer me." "No mother. It'll just be me and Sanjo." "Good. Be back by midnight." I nodded my head and began running off in the direction of Sanjo's house. As soon as I knew I was out of sight of my mother, I jumped to the roofs. I ran over them at breakneck speed and finally jumped to the ground.

I looked at what lay infront of me and sighed. The graveyard looked even bleaker than usuall. I walked forward towards the back, dodging all the other ninjas who came here to mess with the dead. I saw the graves that I was looking for and ran towards them. I knelt down and ran my fingers over the closet gravestone. The cold granite felt as if it would crumble at any second. My fingers stopped when they came to some words. Tears built up in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I stared at the words beneath my fingers, every second becoming blurrier and blurrier. A tear finally fell as I looked at each and every grave. The people closet in my life were buiried here, and I was the only one visiting their actuall graves on the day they died, but there were no bodies here.

None of their bodies were ever found, so no one was able to destroy them before they got into enemy hands. I wiped away my tears and was about to run my fingers over the next graves stone when I heard someone heading in this direction. I jumped into the tree not too far away and watched in silence as someone came into view. My mother walked up to the graves I was recently visiting and placed a single rose on each one. She stared at each of them, never letting her gaze linger for too long, until she came to the one I was recently at. She tried to bite back her tears, but they spilled through as she got down on her knees and hugged the stone. She was muttering things through tears, but I couldn't hear her.

That's when I noticed that she had changed her clothes. She was now in a black dress that hung at her knees. Her legs were getting dirty, but she didn't care. It killed me to see her like this. So defenceless looking. I wanted to jump down and embrace her, but I knew she needed to be left alone. I took my eyes off her and watched the young genin in the distance. They were jumping from grave to grave, no respect to the graves that were dedicated to ninjas dead. They even began throwing shuriken at the stones, some became stuck while others left indentions. I felt myself become enraged at what they were doing. I wanted to jump down there and knock them unconscious, but I couldn't do that. My mother would hear me.

I smiled slightly as she got up and looked at the young genin. She paced over there and soon began lecturing them. I watched in amusement as they hung their heads in embarrassment. She wouldn't allow them to leave without taking them to the Hokage's office. The genin stalked off in the correct direction with her behind them. She turned around and stared at the graves before ushering them out of the grave yard. I turned back to the graves and was about to return to them before I saw another person. Infront of the graves my mother and I were just at now stood another. It was a male this time.

He had a white jacket that showed off his chest, it reached his wrists. Black pants reached just a few inches below his knees. Black ninja shoes and black sock like things were on his feet and the rest of his legs. A violet piece of cloth was tied around his waist, kept together by a large purple rope. A katana hung at his side. His hair was black and looked like a ducks ass. His eyes were black, almost all black except for the white part of the eyes. I looked closer and saw that he was Uchiha Sasuke. He was a missing-nin. Ninja had to attack him on sight.

I jumped down and got in a defensive position, gaining his attention. He stared at me before turning back to the graves. "You're Uchiha Sasuke," I began, "I'm ordered to attack you on sight. But I won't unless you attack. What's your purpose here." He didn't talk for five minutes before turning his stare back towards me. His eyes took in my appearance as he opened his mouth. "You look just like your Father," he said to me, "Except for the clothes and the fact that you're a female. But other than that, you're the spitting image of him." I stared at him in confusion as his words sank into me. I gasped in realization.

"You knew my Father," my defense never faltered. "Yes," he turned back to the graves, "He was my best friend. It grieves me to see his grave," his eyes met mine, "How's your Mother?" "How do you know my Mother." "She used to have a crush on me. Does she still live up to her name? Haruno- No. Uzamaki Sakura. Does she live up to it?" "Yes. She's doing fine. But once again. What's your purpose here?" "Just visiting the dead. I used to know all of them." I was silent for a few moments before I spoke, "You're more talkative than what I've heard." He chuckled for a second be fore saying, "The dead can do that to you."

He looked back towards me. "And what are you doing here little girl?" "Visiting the dead also. And I have a name." "Which is what?" "Hana. Though I doubt you care." "Of course I care. You're like a niece to me. Family." My form faltered for a second, but that was all it took for him to get behind me. An arm was wrapped around my waist. Pinning me to his chest. His breath tickled my ear. I held my breath as my face flushed red. He chuckled again at my reaction. "What," he asked, amused, "Never had a boyfriend?" "N-No." I was embarrassed at that stutter.

He pulled me closer to him as I flushed even redder. "I'm sure you will someday. But for now. I need you to sleep." That was the last thing I heard before I felt pressure on my neck. I fell into darkness as he held me to him. I didn't feel him hug my back. Nor did I feel him carry me towards the graves. I didn't feel anything. Not even when he lay me on the grave he was last staring at. I never sensed him stare at the words written on it before disappearing into the night.

Uzamaki Naruto

**1988-2007**

**Beloved Father, Friend, and Husband**

**Honorary Hokage in Death**


End file.
